Foil Fames (Genderbent Fandom Pains)
The fallowing is a genderbent version or Fandom Pains. Story a dark and stormy night at the Loud House, Lars and Edna are getting ready to watch their favorite show. Spooky TV Announcer: You're watching Fright TV, up next, the season premiere of Vampires of Melancholia. Lars: This is it, Edna. A whole new season of our favorite show, can't wait to watch it, just you and me. that moment, Loki and Loni appear out of nowhere. Loki: Hey, Larsy. Loni: Scoot over. Lars: *Frightened, as he jumps and yelps. * What are you doing here? 'The Dream Boat' is on Monday nights, remember? Loki and Loni: Duh, we're here to watch VoM! Lars: First, please don't call it that, second, you guys have never been interested in my show, why are you--? he could finish, Loki and Loni climb over his head to look at the screen. Loki and Loni: Ah! There she is! the screen, a taxi pulls up in front of the castle, and Brook Bradley comes out. Brook/Trista: Woah, this place looks sick. Loki and Loni: *Squealing like their at a girl band concert* Brook Bradley! Lars: Who? Loki: *Picks Lars up. * Duh, literally the cutest actress ever. Loni: *Snatches Lars from Loni. * Didn't you know she wasgonnaa be a new character on VoM? Lars: *Gets himself down* Sigh, it's called-- Brook/Trista: Yo! Anybody home? Loki: *Sighs* Why is she literally so dreamy? Loni: With those female muscles, and that tomboy hair! show changes scenes from Trista calling for someone, so Edna comes out. Loni: Yikes, who's that creepy gal? Lars: That's Edna, the main character. Brook/Trista: H-Hey, Aunt Eddie. Edna: Trista, my great-great-great-great grand niece, this is a surprise. Brook/Trista: Looking good, are you sure you're really three hundred? Edna: What brings you to Melancholia? Brook/Trista: Just thought I'd crash at casa creepy for a while. Edna: Well, I must confess, I'm not really custom to sharing my castle with mortals. Brook/Trista: No worries sis, I can hang with anyone, now bring it in. Sis hug. *Hugs her great-great-great-great grand aunt, much to Edna’s discomfort.* Loki: *Sighs* So gorge. Loni: You can just tell, she’d be a great girlfriend. Lars: *From underneath Lori and Len and is annoyed* Mmm! What is happening? and Edna walk upstairs, Edna stops to look at a picture of Geovonni. Edna: Sigh. Loki: Wait, who's he? Lars: Geovonni, the other main character, he’s on a quest to the underworld right now, if you guys had watched the show from the beginning you'd-- Loni: *Interrupting Lars* Why are his teeth all pointy? Wait, her teeth are pointy too. Lars: *Jumps up in between his brothers. * Because they're vampires. than an hour later, the end credits are playing. Spooky TV Announcer: Tune in next week, for more Vampires of Melancholia. Loki: *Sighs* That was literally amazing. Loni: Totes, this is definitely gonna be our new Friday night thing, Loki, me, you, and VoM. rubs Lars’s hair as he and Loni head upstairs. Lars: It's "Vampires of Melancholia"! *Sighs, and picks up Edna* I have to put a stop to this. week later, Loki is marking off the calendar. Loki: How excited are you for tonight's episode? to help Loni with the dishes. Loni: So excited, according to rumors on social media, Trista’s going to turn the dungeon into a gym. Trista working out, can you even? sigh dreamily. Lars: *Groans* Let's hope this works Edna. *Puts him on the table, takes a deep breath, and goes over to Loki and Loni. * Hey guys, now that we're all, um, 'VoM heads', you have to join me in all of the super fun pre-show rituals. Loki: Rituals? Lars: Yeah, the stuff we fans do to get into vampire mode, *dramatic pause* you guys are going to love them. puts on an evil grin. Yeeee! the bathroom wall is covered with pictures of vampires. First, you have to look the part, with a full vampire makeover. Loni: *Observes the photos* Eww, do we have to look so sickly? Lars: Well, it's a really important part of watching the show, but if you're not into it and you'd just go back to watching "The Dream Boat". Loki: Don't be ridiculous. Come on, Loni. It'll be good contouring practice, *picks up one of the photos* Look how much their cheekbones pop. Loni: *Gasps* Good point. growls. A while later, just as Loni and Loki are finishing up, Loki gets an idea. Loki: Wait, *runs out of the bathroom, walks back in, scares Loni by wearing fangs, and giggles. * Halloween leftovers! giggles, and Loki shoves a pair into his mouth, then a pair of fangs appear in Lars’s mouth. Loni: at his teeth, and speaking in a Transylvanian accent. Look, I'm Trista’s weird old auntie. covers Edna’s eyes. Cuts to them in the living room. Lars: Next, you have to see the world from a vampire's perspective. and Loni look at each other in confusion, later... Loki: Uh, this is giving me a migraine. are revealed to be hanging upside down like bats. Loni: Yeah, and I'm getting a headache. smiles, but it disappears when Loni gasps with excitement. Wait, is that my missing jelly shoe under the couch? *Falls and lands on his head, and checks under the couch, finding his shoe.* Wahoo! Loki: *Joining Loni* And my missing ring. Loni: *Gasps, and reaches under the couch, finding two dolls that looked incredibly like Loki and him.* And I found your creepy dolls, Lars. Lars: *Angrily takes the dolls. * Give me those! Loni: Don’t worry. I played with dolls when I was your age. *puts his hand onto Lars’s shoulder. * You’re not too old. *takes his hand off of Lars’s shoulder* We should def do this every week, we'll never lose anything again. Lars: *Face palms* Sigh. that night Lars: Next, you have to watch the show as a vampire would, in one of these. points to a series of coffins on the floor, they all get in one. Loki: *Holding his sore back* Uh, this provides zero lumbar support. Loni: *Holding his back in pain as well* It's also really hard on your back. Loki: I cannot spend a whole hour in this. brings a fangy smile, but it soon disappears, when Leni gets an idea. Loni: Wait, I know, *races off, and quickly returns. * decorative throw pillows, they'll add support, *throws the pillows to Loki and on Lar. .* and a little zhuzh. Loki: Ooh, and we can use the lid to make a fun TV tray. jaw drops in shock. Lars: Wait, there's still one more ritual. *Runs off, and returns with a pitcher of homemade blood.* This is an absolute must, toasting every new episode with a refreshing glass of homemade blood. and Loni are both horrified. Loki: *Gasps* Loni: Eww! pours Loni a glass. I don't know if I can handle this. *Tries to prevent himself from throwing up* Lars: I get that, it's not easy being a fan of this show, I'll understand if you guys wanna bail. Loki: Wait, *runs off, turns on the blender, and returns with new drinks. * beet smoothies, they look just like blood, but now they're delicious and full of antioxidants. Yay. Loni: Cheers. Lars: Sigh. all toast their cups. Loki: Ooh, ooh, it's starting. turn the lights off. The episode begins with Edna writing a letter to Geovonni. Edna: My darling Geovonni, how I wish you were here to help me endure this visit from my boorish niece, she actually asked me if I was a one piece or two piece woman. hears crashing sounds coming from the dungeon, and goes to check, only to be shocked to find that Trista turned it into a gym. Trista: *Playing corn hole* Oh yeah! Yo, Aunt Eddie, wanna play some corn hole. Edna: What happened to my castle?! Trista: I redecorated it, sis. Put some boom in your gloom, and look, I got you a lid so we can match in the thatch, now how about a selfie with your favorite niece. Edna: I told you, I don't show up in these. takes the selfie, and looks at it, realizing that. Trista: Oh, right, my bad. episode ends, Loki and Loni dreamily sighing, and Lars groans annoyance. Loki: *rubbing Lars’s hair as he and Loni head upstairs. * Good times, Larsy. Can't wait for next week. Lars: *To Edna, groans* As long as that fool Trista is on the show, Loki and Loni are gonna keep ruining it for me. *Thinks of something* But what if she weren't on the show? *Evil laugh* to the next day. Lars is holding a Morticians Club meeting. Lars: This emergency meeting of The Young Morticians Club is now called to order. I have a favor to ask, you guys watch Vampires of Melancholia right? other club members look at each other. Haiku: Eh, Not since Trista’s been on it. other members stutter in agreement, Lars is pleased with this. Lars: How would you like to help me get rid of her? to Lars and the Morticians Club are going door to door with petitions, Lars knocks on one person's door. Lars: Hi, I'm collecting signatures to remove Brook Bradley from Vampires of Melancholia. Would you sign? he and the other club members meet up to compare progress. Okay, pretty good guys, we got forty-five signatures and fifteen pieces of candy from people who thought we were trick-or-treaters. and Haiku smile at each other. Lars and Haiku: Goth perks. at the school. Lars: Okay, did everyone finish their protest letters to the studio? Haiku: Mines a poem. Should we take these to the post office? Lars: No, that'll take too long, I have a better idea. Morticians Club straps their letters to a swarm of bats. You know what to do Fangs, *petting his bat* and no biting. opens the window, and the bats fly. to that Friday night, Lars and Edwin are getting ready. Lars: This is it, Edna. Time to see if our protests were heard. Loki and Loni: *Sweep into the living room with their beet smoothies, their vampire faces, and wearing a pink v neckT-shirts. .* Who's ready for someVoMM? Loki: Check out the shirts we made, 'TEAM TRISTAN'. Loni: Don't worry, we made team Edna shirts for you guys. places a black t-shirt on Edwin, and Loki hands the other one to Lars. Lars: Oh, uh, thanks. *Takes the shirt* the show, Edna and Trista are eating dinner. Trista: Great grub, Aunt Eddie, but you got any garlic for these fries? Edna: Garlic?! Are you serious? Trista: Guess that's a neg. Hey, how 'bout we burn off these carbs with a port meal workout? Edna: What?! *Suddenly thinks of something* Or instead of a workout, eh, how about we walk along the misty, slippery, cliffs of Melancholia? Loni: Mmm, cardio, this should be fun. Lars: Yes, it should. *Evil grin* Trista: Dude, this mist is like a built in airbrush filter. Edna: *Pretending to care* Careful, Trista. The cliffs. Trista: *Walking backwards with her camera phone. * It's cool Aunt Eddie, just gotta take this self- *falls off the cliff* iiiiieeeeeeee......! smiles as Trista falls to her doom. Loki and Loni: *Shocked and upset* What?! Trista! No! two hold each other, teary eyed. Lars: *Pretending to be upset. * Oh no, not Trista, the horror. Loni: *Still sobbing, along with Loki. * She was so young, and so cute! Loki: How could VoM do this?! Sorry Lars, I literally can't even deal right now! and Loni runs upstairs, crying. Lars We did it Edna, our voices were heard, should we celebrate with some early Halloween candy? *Pulls out two fun-sized candies. * again, a week hadpassedt; Lars marks off the calendar. Spooky TV Announcer: And now, an all new episode of Vampires of Melancholia. Lars: *Happily sighs* Blissful solitude at last. out another happy sigh as the episode starts; Edna is eating dinner. Edna: Why does something feel amiss? No more selfies, or protein shakes, or dreaded sis hugs, and yet I feel a twinge of remorse. looks at his bust of Edna with disbelief. Yes, Trista could be a bit of a fool, and her home gym did ruin my marble floors, but she meant well, after all, he just wanted to spend time with, family, *puts on the hat Trista gave her. * and I drove her to her demise. Lars: Gasp. *looks at the shirt Loki and Loni made for him.* And I am a cold, selfish, brother. runs to the cliffs where Trista fell. Edna: Trista! I'm sorry! Forgive me, Trista! cries over what she had done, followed by Lars, who wipes the tears off his face. Lars: Oh, Edna. I know it's too late to get Trista back, but maybe it's not too late for my brothers. pauses the show and goes to Loki and Loni’s bedroom. Loki? Loni? *Notices that they're not there. * I guess it is too late, I blew it. *Walks over to the stairs. * Sigh. *Walks down the stairs, and sees the door being unlocked* and Loni walk in with paper grocery bags. Loki: *To Loni* So, Levi wanted my used tissues and- Lars: Gasp. Loki, Loni, will you please watch Vampires of Melancholia with me? I know you probably don't want to now that Trista’s gone, the truth is, I just wanna hang out with you guys. Loki: Of course we'll watch, Trista may have been the reason we got into the show, but the reason we stayed is because it's been so much fun, sharing it with you. Loni: Yeah, in fact, we were just at the store getting vampire themed snacks for tonight. *Reaches into his bag* I got garlic bread, is that right? Lars: Well, actually... *thinks about it* Never mind, it's perfect. Come on. run to the TV; Later the three are enjoying their garlic bread, while Edna eats her dinner, suddenly there is a knock at her door. Edna: Who could that be? A wandering traveler? A door to door saleswoman? the door to find, a very pale, Trista, causing Loki, Loni, and Lars’s jaws to drop in surprise. Trista: What's up, Aunt Eddie? hugs her very confused aunt. Edna: Trista? You're back, but how? walks in the door. Geovonni? You're back too? Geovonni: We crossed paths in the underworld, bringing her back with me was a snap, well, more of a bite. both show their fangs, revealing that Trista is now a vampire, too. Loki: *As Loni talks* Yay! Trista! Loni: *As Loki talks* Yes! Ah! Lars: *To Edna* Huh, guess my protest didn't affect the show after all. I'm glad. Loni: Am I crazy? Or is Trista even cuter as a vampire? Lars: Well, I guess the fangs do help. and Loni hug Lars, who smiles and hugs them back as the episode irises out. 'Trivia ' * Tip; First of all, I know change is hard and is the last thing anyone wants at a bad time, but unfortunately you have learn to live with it. Besides, who knows? You might like it; Second of all, even the most seemingly emotionless of souls can have a heart. * The original script was written by Karla Sakas Shropshire. * Please support the official release.